What Once Was Mine
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: "Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine...what once was mine..." Princess Leia and Darth Vader one-shot


**Was listening to Tangled when this song came up and my thoughts strayed towards Leia and Darth Vader and how well this song works for them both. Because, in a way, Leia did have her father but lost him. And she wants him back. So, yeah, this one-shot was born. This is a AU so it's not really canon. But I had some fun, though I think I could've done better...it's just that damn writer's block! FFFFFFFFFFF-! I'm a major Darth Vader fan and a Star Wars geek so I had to make a fanfic some time. I had another idea of a crossover of Tangled with Star Wars except with some major changes. (cough...Luke as Rapunzel...cough...) It would be a comedy and adventure at the same time. It's somewhat canon movie wise (Wot? There are Star Wars BOOKS? U must be joking!) and the pairings are also canon (Mara Jade who da Hell?) I'm just through in a universe where Luke has long, magic hair in a galaxy far,far away, raised in isolation somewhere on Tatooine, and pretty much the universe has to deal with a ADD, weird, endearing, and artistic young man with some friggin long hair. Yeah...that must be an interesting meeting Darh Vader will surely be weirded out by. **

**Darth Vader: *stops walking in hallway and mutters* ****"I feel a disturbance in the force..."**

**Luke: *comes swinging on his long hair and tackles Vader to the ground in a hug* "FATHER!"**

**Darth Vader: "What the-?"**

**Yeah, mah mind comes up with the strangest of things.**

**Well, on with the story I guess.**

**Song(c) Disney's Tangled**

**Star wars(c) George Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>What Once was Mine<strong>

A silence reverberated throughout the canyon. The rocky walls providing the only cool shades from the merciless heat of the two suns above, gazing down to watch the one responsible for that melody. Sitting over the fallen form of a dark armored and cloaked man on her knees, breathing shallow breathes. The corpses of Tusken Raiders, Storm Troopers, and bandits alike, littered the floor around the two figures. The one dressed in peasant clothing gazed at the black mask of a figure that has ignited fear and trepidation in the hearts of many. Only now, he laid half dead in her lap, a terrible gash at his chest, damaging his suit and rendering him crippled towards the end of the battle. He came victorious of course, only to soon fall to the ground, breathing shallowly and coughing.

She did not know why she stayed.

She was free now. After being captured for possessing a rare item from this world's desert land, having sought this item for its legendary power. It was foolish of her to go alone, chasing after a legend that none of the others believed to be true. Not because someone was in dire danger of dying or the Rebels were in need of getting an upper hand.

No, it was something more selfish than that.

Deep within in her heart, she wanted to bring make what was once was hers. To have back what was lost and keep it for all time. Having heard the story from her dear friend and newly found brother, the woman sought after it. A call ringing in her ears once hearing the tale and gone after it. Not paying any mind to the danger she was in once setting off course. The bounty on her head, the chases that commenced upon her pursuit, the events of when she was nearly captured; only when she neared the desert planet home of her brother did she heard the call become louder and stronger than before. And following the call, she walked on foot through day and night towards it. The thing she had been searching for all this time. Careful not to damage it, she put it in a safe place on her person and quickly dashed into a canyon only to be faced with three quarries that fought with each other for either her or the legendary item.

So now here she was, holding the man that has tortured her, caused her pain and near insanity, and has done terrible things to not her but everyone in the universe. At first, she was about ready to leave him die, run away and never look back, but something stopped her. Something stopped and stirred within her. And then, the hatred and anger she felt deep within her breast, vanished, replaced by a hollow emptiness that seemed worse than the anger or despair. The icy grip of fear let go of her. There was nothing but her and the man now. No one from miles away to help either of them or hear the thoughts running through her mind, all the arguments and challenging thoughts that ran through her head until she began to feel dizzy, not realizing she was approaching the black fiend that has haunted her worst nightmares.

Only when she was staring down at him, holding him in her arms, the legend placed on his chest with her hand over, did she register it all.

And even then, she did not let go.

The tilt of the black mask indicated he was staring back at her, confusion no doubt running across his face as he wondered why she was still here. Why she had not left.

The only thought she had right then was that, he was Luke's father….and hers too.

And that brought an earth shattering affect to her, having denied it all this time upon finding out months ago screaming in denial then locking herself fin her room. Allowing her bitterness to grow and to lash out whenever someone ever mentioned the vile monster that has horrifyingly spawned her and her brother. Despite his protests, her brother did nothing to convince her of their father's chance of redemption. Believing there was nothing left of the man he once was to redeem the monster he is now. Bail Organa was her father, never Darth Vader.

She will never love him.

That was her vow to herself. To never hold any affection or love towards the black armored man that has caused so much suffering, especially to her and Luke.

But now, she was cradling the same man she vowed to never love was shocking enough. More so, when bitter tears streamed down her face, gazing at the emotionless mask before her, wondering if the eyes behind them will be blue as the sky like her brothers or a deep forest of brown like hers. She wanted to see those eyes that belonged to the man before her, the eyes that will tell her if it was worth doing what she is doing now; the eyes of a father she never got the chance to know or to love.

Somehow, as if reading her thoughts (probably not far from the truth), a gloved hand reached up and a hissing sound echoed in her ears. There was a pause and then, the helmet came clattering to the ground. Followed by the mask…

They stared at each other.

Deep into the eyes of the soul and searching within; a watery smile came on her face and a choked sob came from her throat.

He coughed blood. The red trickling down from his mouth to his chin, seeming to stand out on deathly pale, scarred skin. Tired and hollow blue eyes peered up and they matched the skies above.

They were the eyes of her father.

A father she desperately wished she had never lost. To have known and to have had in her life since the day she was born. She had lost him upon the day of her birth, she and her brother. Somehow, the woman knew her father had been taken away from her for a long time. She just didn't realize it until now.

"Father…" she whispered, the tears growing more.

Blue eyes widen in shock for a moment before a despairing look of guilt and sorrow came across them. The owner knew the truth when it was spoken.

A violent cough came once again, his shallow breathing growing shallower as he closed his eyes tight. The wound on his chest bleeding heavily to the floor; he was dying.

With a hand cradling the back of his head, the other on his chest with the legendary item she had been seeking, the princess closed her tearful eyes and recalled the words her brother told her to use in order to make the magic work. Of the golden flower of Tatooine that is said to grant healing and time reversing magic, having been brought to life by the two suns of Tatooine clashing their rays of light onto the floor and the moon light shedding upon the same place. That the magic can only be activated by the sound of a song being sung, but not just nay song, no, it was the incantation of healing.

And Luke taught her the song for all children of Tatooine knew it by heart. It was a lullaby to be sung to the younglings to bed.

And Leia knew it by heart.

With a deep, shaky breath, she looked down at her father…and sang.

"_Flower gleam and glow…let your power shine…"_

A golden shimmer began from the tips of the petals to the center of the elegant flower.

"_Make the clock reverse…bring back what once was mine…"_

The golden shimmer began to expand until floating up in to the air around her. Resembling the bright sunlight as a warm embrace settled upon the pair below. It encircled them both, creating a cocoon around them, obscuring them from view of the outside world and to all prying eyes.

"_Heal what has been hurt…change the fate's design…"_

The light then came upon the wounded form of the man in her arms. Coming upon his body and covering him as he gasped and brought a gloved hand to clutch his daughter's hand on his chest, drawing comfort from that. Still, she sang, closing her eyes, hoping with all hope that this would grant her wish. That her hope wasn't in vain; that she could have what she never had the chance to have in all her life. Though she only knew him in dreams of when she was a babe inside her mother's womb, he was hers at the time. And there was a wish in her heart. A want to take back what is rightfully hers…

Her father...

She wanted her father back once again…

No matter if he is named Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker….

He was hers…

"_Save what has been lost…bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…"_

The light receded.

The magic was gone.

The flower withered, having used all of its energy and power.

A sob cut through the air.

Following by the soothing voice of a father comforting his daughter in his arms, rocking her back and forth, holding her tightly as though he may never let her go, and he won't. So long as he was now hers and her brother's, he will never let go.

Not again.

Not ever again.


End file.
